


Nicomaki collection

by Saberin



Series: short drabbles [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: in which... there is nothing but nicomaki / because i wrote too many nkmk one shots that wouldn't fit anywhere





	1. love confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks daily-nicotine for the prompt! alternative chapter title: i tried to hit on u and it didnt work so i guess i just have to do it in front of everybody else and i guess i kinda hate my relatives so this is for u

Of the many situations Nico imagined them to be in, this wasn’t one of them. She imagined Maki to have spluttered those words out, or maybe Maki would’ve confessed over a fight or something. She thought she would’ve dealt with Maki’s confessions like a professional, coolly and swiftly, because it’s not like she _wasn’t_ popular – she _had_ turned down tons of suitors over the years.

And then they were at the dance floor, at a ball which for some goddamn reason she _didn’t_ turn down. They were at the dance floor and she could absolutely _not_ dance, not to this stupidly slow waltz when her heart was pounding at hundred miles per second. Put on an idol song and she could show them the prowess of a rising school idol, but they _just had to,_ because right, Maki had snobbish relatives to deal with. Because classical music equals refined taste.

Nico thought the deed was done when she changed into an expensive dress (paid for by Maki of course because she certainly did not sign up for this), and settled into a table at the corner, doing absolutely nothing but smile. One evening with Nishikino Maki, and she gets two bags of Hershey kisses. And maybe two dates with Maki and maybe ten pieces of those dresses. That was the deal, simply and easy.

 _It’ll be fun_.

_You get free food and then we go home._

And then she was bombarded with questions at the table, from her birth background to _what do you plan to do after you graduate university._ Maki sent her anxious glances all these while, holding her fingers tight under the table.

“An idol career?” One of the ladies questioned, with an almost incredulous look on her face. She was probably one of Maki’s distant rich aunts. “Not to be rude… but is that realistic?”

She gives Maki a hard pinch on the back of her hand, smiling when she heard the small yelp from her partner. “I’ll try my best, and if it is not possible I would probably consider an alternative pathway.”

And then they talked about her family and how hard it was for adults to raise children and Nico felt herself wilt on the inside. Ten dates with Maki would probably not make up for this. A bathroom trip was in order.

So she took fifteen minutes in the bathroom, returning to an even more anxious looking Maki (who was stunningly gorgeous in her red dress by the way), and back to the _same topic_ that the table was having. Except they were now talking about Maki’s family and her future husband she was going to marry.

Nico took two glasses of orange juice from the near by waiter and downs one in a gulp, offering the second glass to Maki. Liquor would be good, but good kids are banned from alcohol and Yazawa Nico was definitely the prime example of a good kid.

“You know what Maki,” She began, whispering almost a little too forcefully, “Mama might need me back for dinner.”

“Nico-chan please,” Maki’s grip on her hand only tightened. _Under the table,_ Nico thinks, everything they did is always kept under the wraps. Like Maki’s disdain for her countless male suitors. Or how Maki had tried to hit on her throughout her entire first year of university. Never a real confession though, Nishikino Maki had the guts of a cowardly cat.

She stood back up again abruptly, regaining the attention of the other ladies sitting on the same table (four ladies with absolutely horrible fashion sense because what’s up with those nude pink gowns), and excused herself, determined to walk straight out of those white doors.

Ten pieces of dresses wouldn’t be worth an evening of this.

Of the many situations Nico imagined them to be in, this wasn’t one of them. She did not expect Nishikino Maki to stick a leg out, and she certainly did not expect herself to fall straight into Maki’s arms. After an angry splutter, she was suddenly running, with Maki holding her hand tight and _dragging_ her to the centre of the event.

And then they were at the dance floor, at a ball which for some goddamn reason she _didn’t_ turn down. They were at the dance floor and she could absolutely _not_ dance, not to this stupidly slow waltz when her heart was pounding at hundred miles per second, still recovering from the stunt that Maki just pulled off.

 “Just follow me,” Maki said coolly, and Nico would’ve given her a slap if her hand wasn’t gripping tight on Maki’s shoulders. “It’ll be okay.”

She thought the night couldn’t be worse when she stepped on Maki’s feet countless times, she heard laughter from the sides and swore she would never do this again, not even if Maki bribed her with twenty amusement park dates.

“I like you.”

“WHAT?” She whispered back furiously. The clacking of her heels on the marble floor almost made her sick; it was a struggle keeping up with this odd rhythm while having Maki’s hands on her hips. Not that she was especially conscious of it or anything like that. Or the fact that she was too close, and Maki smelled _too nice._

“I said,” Maki gave her involuntary twirl, and Nico had half a mind to release their hands and just _storm_ out of this place where she didn’t belong, “I kinda like you.”

“Oh, really now?” She managed, huffing into Maki’s red ear. “That was pretty obvious after you _danced_ around me for the entire year.”  

“Hey Nico,” Maki whispered as the music slowed. _Finally,_ Nico thinks, _she could go home._ “You know what?”

“What?”

Maki gave her involuntary twirl _again,_ and Nico found her world spinning along with those aureate lights. And then it stopped all too sudden when Maki hugged her tight, arms around her waist.

She imagined Maki to have spluttered those words out, or maybe Maki would’ve confessed over a fight or something. But there was soft lips on her own, on the dance floor where she didn’t belong, with unfamiliar lights shining down on them and she was blown away by how much she had wanted and waited for it. She leaned into it, only to pull back in the last second because the atmosphere just felt so _wrong._ There was no applause, on a different dance floor she would’ve heard it, and on this one she heard gasps and whisperings.

She thought the night couldn’t be worse when she stepped on Maki’s feet countless times, she heard furious mutterings from the sides and swore she would never do this again, not even if Maki bribed her with twenty amusement park dates.

And then they were running again, in heels that clack way too loudly for a room hushed quiet, out of the lights and into the night.

 _“_ What are we going Maki!” She shouts as they run through the huge courtyard.

 _It’ll be fun_.

_You get free food and then we go home._

“We go home Nico-chan!” There was the widest smile on Maki’s face, one that Nico didn’t know Maki is capable of making. Maki kicked her heels off and pulled her shawl off; she did the same and then they were running again, down the streets of lights and rows of houses, down the bridge and onto a familiar route.

“Your home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok honestly this happened bc i watched table 19 and i loved the setting.


	2. they late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on my friend's art http://myonmukyuu.tumblr.com/post/171118039624/they-late

She laughs into the phone and Maki’s breath hitches; the junior unconsciously reaches for her collar and tugs it little, straightening the ribbon after. Nico always gets her like this; her throat gets too tight and Maki lets out an unwilling cough.

“So… are you still in your uniform or something?” Nico asks, voice soft. There is something else in that voice which Maki promptly ignores. And she realized later that it was probably a huge mistake.

“No,” Maki replies immediately, “I’m in my pyjamas.”

The fan swirls above, she watches the blades move in a never-ending loop, and she wishes for it never to end.

“Showered?” Nico pushes on, a fit of giggles after.

“Yea…? I’m lying on my bed.”

“Are you telling me you’re home within twenty minutes _,_ already _showered_ when I know that you take an hour to do it?”

 “I-I can be fast!” Maki splutters, cursing her own inability to lie. She isn’t one to give up without a fight however, and her tongue is riled up and ready to argue back when Nico drops that one single _line._

“Maki-chan’s cute,” Maki hears the soft whisper on the other end of the phone and dies a bit inside, “And a bad _liar.”_

“I-I’m not lying!”

“Oh yeah? Want to switch to video call right now?” She retorts back and Maki feels her stomach churn. Curse all the butterflies. Curse all the consequences of falling in love.

“It’s because you told me to call you when I get home!” Maki raises her voice, indignant, “And well _I’m home_ now, at eleven.”

And then silence greets her after, she hears her own heavy breath and almost cries, at her blatant outright display of _whatever this is._

“You could just leave me a message. Go shower you silly.”

“And you fall asleep at midnight. I just had-” She splutters, feeling blood rushing up her cheeks, “I just… wanted to call.”

“I’ll be here on text.” There’s a soft laugh at the other end.

“And um, I-I’m home… _”_

And then a soft sigh.

“Welcome home Maki-chan~”

* * *

  
It was probably the quickest shower she has ever taken; the timer tells her she took a little more than twenty minutes. Her papa has been talking about teenagers and their obsession with phones, and frankly she would’ve disagreed, until she realized Nico’s unique ringtone is all she would look out for the entire day.

And then her phone beeps, discarded on her fluffy bed, and Maki makes a mad dash for it, smiling when it is the icon she expected to see.

_Nico: Why do you take so long in the showers anyways_

_Maki: I already told you!_

_Nico: :0 doing lewd stuff?_

_Maki: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The fan swirls above, she lies down on the bed and watches the blades move in a never-ending loop, and she wishes for the texts to never end.

_Nico: So which rich guy did your papa make you meet this time_

_Maki: I didn’t go, I went to the hospital instead_

_Nico: ooh~ Diligent_

_Nico: Are you tired?_

_Maki: A little_

_Nico: you’d think your papa would’ve gone on with the times. I mean it’s the 21th century, who does stuff like this anymore_

_Maki: Hey! I don’t know. Its not necessary marriage or anything you know. Its also about the hospital’s reputation and getting to know people_

_Nico: I don’t get you rich people_

_Maki: I didn’t expect you to get it_

_Nico: What are you implying with that >:(_

_Nico: I will have u know that_

_Maki: Hm?_

_Nico: know atht nico is capaa ble and mo ther is  ca pa ble and my siblings ar e wonderful an dwe odnt’ need all those riches t_

_Maki: sleepy?_

_Nico: ye s_

There is just that tiny part of her that _wants_ to be selfish; she looks at the words on the screen and her fingers lingers ever so slightly, because hitting send would probably end this right there and then.

_Maki: Go to sleep_

The fan swirls above, cool air making summer barely bearable. She thinks about Nico and kicks her legs, feeling that same wave of indescribable longing hit every night. “You’ll see her tomorrow Nishikino,” Maki bites out the words, and buries her face into the pillow, (kicks her legs again) willing for this to stop.

And then the phone _beeps,_ sending her heart into a frenzied mess after minutes of silence.

_Nico: wa nt to  t alk to y ou_

_Maki: You’re sleepy_

_Nico: I wanna talk!_

_Maki: What do you want to talk about?_

_Nico: anything_

_Maki: that is not helping_

_Nico: well we r  talking aright now_

_Maki: and that is making you happy?_

_Nico: isn’t maki-chan also happy_

And happy she is, she doesn’t fall asleep until the clock chimes twice, and until she doesn’t hear the beeps anymore.

* * *

 

“Isn’t this all your fault?” Maki yawns into her hand, “You wanted to talk.”

She watches Nico tie a side of her twin tail with terrifying speed and accuracy, holding one of the ribbon in her mouth. The train ride to school is a short one, but they _are_ still running late nonetheless. It is a ride that she looks forward to every morning, no matter how much of a torture it is to wake up at six in the morning.

“Do you need me to-”

And then there’s a sudden “bwaa” when Nico removes the ribbon promptly, already moving on to the other side.

“ _No need to,_ Nico is an independent lady.” Then the deed is done, and Maki receives an index finger jab in the chest. “And for the record, a conversation takes two to do.”

There is that laughter that she loves so much, with so much sunshine in it she glows, and Maki’s heart skips a beat no matter how unwillingly.

“What are you laughing at?” Maki mouths furiously; embarrassment is evidently the quickest way to wake somebody right up.

“You’d think an ojou-sama would’ve at least tucked in her shirt. Miss inappropriately dressed.”


End file.
